People Worth Dying For
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: Based off of Alluring Secret, Black Vow by Vocaloid. Reborn is an angel stuck with being the greatest demon hunter in heaven. But can she handle falling in love with a human named Sawada Tsunayoshi? Even though it's forbidden? fem!R27 (fem!Reborn drawing on my profile for what I think she would look like)
1. Chapter 1

A love between an angel and a human is forbidden. Yet it is so hard to resist the temptation of love, sometimes we can't help it. Let's follow a story between a human and angel to see how well it works out.

* * *

Reborn is a feared person, despite being a girl in a harsh job of a guardian angel.

Despite common belief, being a guardian angel is one of the hardest jobs in heaven. They run everything and keep things running smoothly on Earth.

A division gets rid of the demons that rampage around in disguise of a person. You call them serial killers; in heaven, they're called escaped convicts. That's section Reborn works in is the strongest division called the Arcobaleno.

She always succeeded thanks to how she looked. She was very beautiful with midnight hair going to the small of her back, and eyes with a colour that matched her hair, a slim nose that complimented her face instead of taking away from it and an air of cheekiness that was never dampened despite the situation.

She also always wore the same thing every day. Boots the went up to her knees with orange stalkings that went to mid thigh, a skirt that ended just above her stockings and a black tie with a yellow dress shirt to complete the outfit. She was only recognized by her white fedora with a strip of yellow across it perched on her head.

She was a professional and always completed her missions with 100 percent accuracy. Just like when she was alive and a hit woman for the mafia.

* * *

One day she was on one of her jobs. She makes sure to finish quicker to enjoy a day two to herself.

Walking through a town in Japan, she chanced upon a group of humans. They were huddled around in a group of five and seemed to be arguing. they would look over their shoulder at Reborn, so she knew that they were arguing over who would come over to ask her out.

They finally decided as she passed. The lanky one of the group strut over. He would've been handsome, yet there was an air about him that repulsed you. His hair was black and he had a cruel gleam in his sea green eyes. He stood a head taller then Reborn but as he loomed over her all she saw was a black aura surrounding him.

"Hello there beautiful. My name's Haruka. Why don't we have some fun while you're here?" He said in a sleezy tone that irked the angel.

"No. I'm good. I'd rather not sleep with the likes of you when woman are much more appealing then you." Reborn said in a voice that sent a chill down his spine.

"You don't know the mistake you're making. I'm fun and better then you give me credit for. And if you like girls, then you'll love me."

"When I say no, I mean no. I don't want to even be seen in public, much less be in bed, with you."

"Aw, come on." The man grabbed her wrist and yanked her into him. Before she could do anything, she was shoved into the alley's back wall and out of view of anyone passing by. "I think this setting is perfect for your complexion, no?"

"Get off me already before there's a broken arm."

"I don't think I will. I quite like looking at beautiful things and I don't want to deny myself the greater pleasures in life."

Blushing slightly at the statement, Reborn made to knee him in the gut. Before she could she was easily pinned to the ground and held with a gun to her right temple by Haruka.

"Well, guess somebody's a little desperate to get laid aren't ya?" Reborn said sarcastically. She could have easily escaped if she was at full health. She had just finished a rather difficult mission and needed a sleep at a nearby hotel before she could actually use her full power. She was barely on her feet but hid it well. She still had a reputation.

"Hm, I don't think a pretty-", He never got to finish that sentence as a hand suddenly came down onto his neck, striking the pressure point that paralyzes and knocks you out.

The police had wanted the group off of the streets but they had nothing to charge them on, so they sent in Sawada Tsunayoshi, class A undercover cop, to catch them in the act of a crime so they could finally take them in.

The brunette took his cell phone out and spoke rapidly into it. He ended the call a few moments later and looked over at the stunned ravenette.

"The police will be here in a few minutes. It'd be best if you weren't called in to be a witness for their trial. I have a house just around the block so you can get out of the spotlight." Tsuna offered his hand to Reborn. She looked up and brushed his hand away.

"Thank you. I didn't need your help though." Reborn got up and pulled her skirt down. She tried to hide her blush from Tsuna. She was embarrassed about having feelings for the brunette.

* * *

In the end, when the sirens started coming, Reborn gave in and ran next to Tsuna to his apartment. She grudgingly stuck close to the brunette as he unlocked the door and let her in before himself.

Glancing around, Reborn noticed that the apartment was completely white, save for the black leather couch pushed up against the back wall and small coffee table. Tsuna moved around gesturing for her to sit on one of the seats available.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked as he disappeared into the little kitchen next the living room. There was a hole in the wall so it was only half and the two rooms were connected.

"An espresso, if not a strong, black coffee." Reborn answered as she took of her fedora and placed it next to her on the couch. She ruffled her hair and leaned her head against her hand propped on the arm of the couch.

Tsuna came back a couple minutes later with her coffee. As she accepted the cup with a thanks, she really studied the brunette.

He was average height, maybe at most 6". His hair was a lighter brown and not like the dark brown almost black of the Japanese, and it was just touching his shoulders. His eyes were wide and a nice chocolate brown. He was wearing a simple pair of black slacks with a black tie and white dress shirt.

"What's your name?" Tsuna asked after he noticed Reborn was done studying him.

She took another sip from her coffee before answering. "Reborn. What about you?"

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's nice to meet you Reborn. I hope you can make you self at home because it looks like you're about to collapse anytime soon."

"I don't want to impose. I thank you for the coffee, but I think I'll be leaving." Reborn stood up to leave, picking her fedora up in the way. Tsuna stood so he could see her out.

As she started walking her legs decided to collapse on her and making her fall. Tsuna caught her but the two fell to the ground with Reborn straddling the brunette.

"Hmph, you can barely stand up yet you choose to walk almost 2 miles to the nearest hotel." His complaint fell to deaf ears though he noticed Reborn was asleep, head on his shoulder and her hair splayed around her like a viel on a bride.

* * *

**I thought of this concept when I saw a story based off the Vocaloid song Canterella. I thought of the song Alluring Secret Black Vow with Miku and Len and came up with this concept.  
**

**I like the concept of a female Reborn since nobody seemed to make one. I was a little miffed over that and decided to do it to see what would happen.**

**-Gate**


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn groaned as she woke up. She was in a bed and she wasn't sure how she got here. Wait she was in a bed?

Last time she checked she was talking to a man. He was adorable too. Angels had enhanced feelings compared to humans. It took a lot for her to have a crush on somebody though. Sure she's had lovers and one night stands but never an actual relationship. But she felt like something might happen with the curious brunette.

But back to the matter at hand, how did she get in a bed? She immediately went the the defence and looked around the room for an object to fight with.

The room was simple, a queen sized bed with light brown covers was what she was recently sleeping on. There was a window to her right along with a bed side table with a clock saying it was two in the afternoon. The walls were a light yellow colour and it tied in nicely with the rest of the room.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Somebody commented from beside Reborn. She reacted without thinking and pinned Tsuna to the floor with his arm ready to break behind his back and her knee digging into his back. She knocked him off of the edge of the bed that he was sitting in.

"Well, I see that you're fine now. That's good." Tsuna had a voice that said he wasn't surprised about this out come. Reborn felt a slight darker energy inside of him but she wasn't sure and shrugged it off. It was most likely nothing.

"Why am I here?" Reborn growled as she tightened her grip on his arm.

"You expect me to just leave you on my floor when you fainted on me?"

"I don't faint and I especially didn't faint on you."

"Sure, sure. But I'd appreciate a thank you for letting you sleep here."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three days. I was beginning to get worried about your health."

Reborn grunted and loosened her hold on Tsuna's arm. She got up and noticed that her boots and hat were gone.

"Where are my boots and hat?"

"They're out front. You were sleeping a while so I decided that it would be better if I took them off."

"T-Thank you for helping me." Reborn said, embarrassed at saying it. She huffed and pulled her skirt down, smoothing her hair so it wasn't sticking up as much. She strode out of the room and into the front hall, Tsuna following curiously behind her.

"You're welcome to stay a little while longer to eat you know. I made something an hour ago. There are extras." Tsuna asked as he nervously looked around. He was never good with women and it sounded like he was asking her on a date.

"No, I've over stayed my welcome. I can find something to eat later." Reborn bent down to zip up her left boot. She didn't like the feeling the brunette was giving off. A huge contrast to the bright and happy feeling when they first met.

"You're always welcome here." Tsuna smiled gently at her as she zipped up her other boot.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind." Reborn turned to leave when the door opened. Who opened it was none other than Mukuro Rokudo.

Mukuro had been working late and couldn't make it home for last night. He didn't know that Reborn had been sleeping there for the last couple of days.

"Who are you?" Mukuro asked, a glare on his face in distrust.

"Does it matter?" Reborn asked in the same tone.

Tsuna smiled nervously and said, "This is Reborn. I helped her because when I was working I saw her getting attacked by them." Tsuna gave a pointed look at Mukuro.

"Kufufu, quite the little missy you have here Tsuna." Mukuro grunted as he stepped further into the apartment, brushing past Reborn and kissing Tsuna on the cheek as he passed.

"I thank you again for helping me." Reborn said into the increasing silence. She planted her fedora on her head and gave a little wave before leaving through the still-opened door.

Why did her chest clench painfully when she saw the happy smile on Tsuna's face? She barely even liked the child.

'Wait, that's not true. I like him for some damn reason' Reborn thought grudgingly as she walked into the bright sunlight of mid-afternoon. She shielded her eye with her fedora, making it go sideways for a shadow, helping them adjust before she set off for where she knew her boss would be ready to chew her out for being late.

She sighed at how some of the men looked at her and decided to ignore them in favour of making it to her destination.

When she got there she saw something that surprised and angered her. She stepped through the curtain of leaves and walked to the middle of the clearing she was at. She walked into a forest where she was told to meet when she finished her job.

Her boss, Luce, was standing there with her arms crossed and slightly miffed looking over Reborn being late. Around her where Reborn's six other colleagues that were all trying to keep a straight face. She offered a little wave that looked strained as Reborn made it to her spot.

"Where have you been?" Luce asked sounding slightly livid. "I have been waiting here for two days. You said a days rest. Not three. What happened to you while you were lolly gagging that was so important that you neglect your job?"

Reborn's fingers twitched slightly. Luce noticed and realized something, being one of the more sensitive of the group. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Did you find someone?" She asked, slightly muffled from her hand.

Reborn looked over to the side and huffed arrogantly as she wipe a strand of hair out of her face. If anyone found out about her little crush on a human, the human would be killed with the excuse that the distraction was going to take you away from your job.

"If you tell anyone, don't expect me to keep our promise." She spat out ignoring the surprised gasp from her colleagues in favour of keeping her attention firmly on Luce. She nodded in understanding and motioned for everybody to follow her to the portal that would take them from the human world to the one where the eight Arcobaleno lived.

It opened in a swirl of colours, all of them in a pattern like a rainbow. The eight stepped in and walked out a minute later to the same clearing as before. Everybody stared bewildered at the events. This had never happened before.

Reborn gave a brief face palm and cursed in Italian as she turned right around and started running back the way she came. There were calls after her but she ignored them.

She ran through the streets with no trouble this time. She decided that it would be better for her to hide her presence.

She made it to the apartment building in record time as she bounded lightly up the stairs. Making it to the apartment she hurriedly knocked on the door and waited impatiently.

It was answered a minute later by an annoyed Mukuro.

"What?" He asked as he opened the door slightly wider to talk.

"Is Tsuna okay?" She asked immediately. She didn't miss the even bigger flash of annoyance at her words.

"Of course he is, he's asleep at the moment. Why do you want to know?" Mukuro crossed his arms and glared down at Reborn.

Reborn cursed even worse in Italian. "Let me in. I need to see him."

"Why is this?"

Reborn's hand twitched in annoyance. "Because if you don't I can't guarantee that he will wake up. Now please _kindly_ move, sir."

After a glaring contest that would leave you in a puddle of tears, Mukuro reluctantly let Reborn enter. She was led to the room she slept in and saw a formed curled up underneath the blanket.

Reborn walked over and sat on Tsuna's thighs to prevent him from struggling. He stirred slightly at the weight on his thighs but soon went still again.

"What are you doing?" Mukuro asked curiously as he walked over to the bed. Reborn was taking something that looked suspiciously like holy water out of her boot.

"Tsuna here might have went and gotten himself possessed." Reborn said simply as she shifted slightly and opened the cap of the silver container. She splashed some holy water on Tsuna's head and a screech of pain was heard from the brunette.

_"Oh? I was found out already?" _A voice too low to be Tsuna's came from his mouth. _"That's disappointing. I wanted to play with the blue headed one. Too bad that you were the reason that I'm here, Reborn."_

"What do you mean for me?" Reborn growled as she sprayed more holy water on Tsuna. A shriek rewarded her actions.

_"What I mean is that since you were so vulnerable when you were asleep. I could have easily killed you, the strongest Guardian Angel in heaven." _The demon laughed and spit in Reborn's face. She twitched at the act and smiled cruelly.

"I guess I won't feel bad in exorcising you then." The look of terror twisted Tsuna's face as Reborn start the Latin incantation.

_"You're making a mistake! I could easily make Tsuna fall for you. Get Mukuro away so Tsuna's your own! I could turn you into a man to please Tsuna. You could have so much that only I could give you!" _The demon tried to reason as he struggled desperately under Reborn. Her hands came down on Tsuna's shoulders and held him in place, never faltering in her incantations.

She shook her head lightly as a sign she wasn't interested and the demon wailed even worse trying to make offers to stop. She leaned over and smirked cruelly as she continued the exorcism right in front of Tsuna's face.

It took three hours for the demon to finally leave, going back to the deepest pits of Hell. Tsuna stirred a few minutes after it was done and looked up blearily at Reborn. He blushed at the position the two were in, Reborn leaning over him while she was still straddling him and Tsuna clutching at the bed sheets underneath him.

Mukuro had left to go get some food on the request of Reborn. He had left a minute after Reborn had finished the exorcism so Reborn and Tsuna were alone.

"What happened to me?" Tsuna asked timidly as he relaxed his hands on the sheets. Reborn loosened her grip on his shoulders and sat back on his thighs.

"You were possessed, I exorcised you. Do you remember anything from what happened?"

"It said that you were a Guardian Angel. After that I don't remember what happened all that well."

* * *

**Finally updated this one. I'm really sorry for the few of you out there that actually like this story for taking so long. Hopefully I know what I'm doing with this story. And if you searched up the song that this is based off of, I'm putting a twist in the end so it's not the exactly same as the song. **

**-Gate**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who read this, search up the song this story is based off of! I'm like half way through it and somebody told me boyxboy pairings make them uncomfortable.**

**The song is Alluring Secret Black Vow by Miku Hatsune and Rin/Len Kagamine**

* * *

Reborn avoided everyone the next day. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. Only Luce was able to calm her down enough to be in the same room as Reborn.

"What do you want?" Reborn demanded in a tone that promised murder.

Luce didn't even flinch and merely sighed. "Reborn, you know a love between a human and an angel is forbidden. I made everyone promise not to tell but you have to come to terms with the fact that you love a human."

"You don't think I know?" Reborn shot up from her place laying down on the bed. "I don't like a lot of things. Anybody can tell you that. But do you really think I would fall for a human without seeing his colours first? He was the purest human I have ever seen. He was with a guy, no demon, the opposite of him. His fiancee was dark and twisted and it honestly made me sick. But the human loved him and there is nothing, _nothing_, I can do about it!" Reborn cried desperately as she stood up.

Reborn wrenched her skirt down, smoothed her hair out, and grabbed her fedora before stomping out the door. Luce sighed. She needed to talk to Verde and get him to help Reborn.

But for now there needed to be damage control in this house. She could already hear Colonnello and Reborn butted heads in greeting.

* * *

Tsuna wasn't sure what happened two hours ago. Soon after Reborn left he fell asleep again, he was exhausted. Mukuro walked in a little while after he fell smiled lightly at the expression on Tsuna's face.

_'Adorable.'_ Was Mukuro's only thought as he walked closer and wiped hair out of Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna stirred lightly at the touch and turned on his side in his muddled state to see who was beside him.

"I see that you are fine, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked as he placed a hand on Tsuna's knee.

Tsuna nodded sleepily. "Yeah…I'm just tired is all. Where were you earlier?" Tsuna asked, his words heavy and hard to make out.

Mukuro just shook his head lightly. "I just went to go get you something to eat. You can eat later, you can barely talk to me now."

Tsuna just nodded and drew the blankets tighter around him, burrowing his face into the pillow. He really was tired, he didn't even suspect Mukuro.

"Get some sleep and I'll be back later with something for you." Mukuro smiled creepily as he closed the door behind him.

Mukuro walked out the door as he dragged a bag behind him. He didn't need somebody who was so weak minded that he got himself possessed. He also didn't need the risk of him getting exposed because of it.

Mukuro dropped his key to Tsuna's apartment in the bowl by the door. He dropped a note on top of the keys and locked the door behind him.

"See you, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said as he closed the door behind him.

Mukuro walked to his car and put the carry on bag into the back seat. He started the car and drove. Not even regretting that he just left the one person who loved him for him. His pride getting in the way of his love.

* * *

Mukuro drove for an hour before he deemed it safe to stop. He pulled over from the highway and leaned his head against the steering wheel.

How could him, a demon, be scared a little holy water and Latin prayers? That was just pathetic. But they were recited from memory by the highest ranked guardian angel in heaven. Everybody was taught to fear the name Reborn in Hell.

The scary part was there was no wings. The higher you are the bigger wings you have. But there's a separate rank that was held by only eight people. The rank was so high up they were considered more god-like then angel and didn't even need wings to move around. They also had the options to carry weapons or leave them in a pocket universe to access at your beck-and-call.

Mukuro snorted as he finished thinking of the characteristics of an Arcobaleno angel. Reborn was more Demon materiel but she chose to be an angel to repent for her past sins.

_'What a joke that is. Once you kill you don't go back to being an angel you were before hand.' _Mukuro though bitterly as he leaned back in his seat.

He had to leave Tsuna because there was an angel in the way of his plan. He had planned to posses Tsuna after they were married but now he was purified by Reborn. He needed somebody else and if he had to get hurt in the process then so be it.

He also felt somebody following him for the past half hour. He decided that this part of the highway which was nearly deserted as it was mid-day by now.

He stepped out of the car and walked to the middle of the road. Nobody would see him because he was masking his presence.

"I know you're out there. You can stop following me in the shadows!" Mukuro yelled to the general direction he felt the slight presence of somebody.

A flash of purple and a man in a black cloak with a hood covering his face stood in front of Mukuro. Only purple tufts of hair sticking out of the hood that matched triangles on the face identified him as human.

"I see that the rumours about you were true." The man spoke in a soft voice as he looked at Mukuro. "I was sent by my boss to get you to leave. I guess it's worth not getting paid."

"Kufufu, I would hope so Viper of the Arcobaleno." Mukuro said as he reached into his pocket universe he obtained from a defeated angel for his trident.

"_Don't_ call me that! I go by Mammon now." Mammon said as he cast hyper Mirage R* against Mukuro. "Now, why don't we get started?"

"Kufufu, why yes. This will be interesting."

* * *

"_What _do you want?" Reborn snapped as she walked into Verde's lab.

"Luce told me to do this so don't be upset." Verde said as he turned to face Reborn with a needle.

Reborn was tackled to the ground by Colonnello and Lal Mirch and pinned her to the ground. Reborn tried to inch away from the needle as she never liked them, bad childhood experience, but Lal Mirch held her head to the side and gave Verde a clear path to her neck.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me, Verde?" Reborn demanded as she wriggled in the grasp.

"Sorry, we're angels." Lal Mirch said sarcastically. "We're doing this so you can be happy, you know."

"Yeah, right. Like you guys ever cared what happened to me." Reborn said, her voice dripping with venom as she inched as far back as possible.

"Stop moving already and stay still. The needle will go in crooked and it'll be even worse then before." Verde said as he crouched down and positioned the needle over Reborn's jugular.

"How can I not when I don't even know what's going to _happen!_"

"Don't worry. I already tried it on Lal Mirch. It worked perfectly and it wore off a few months later." Verede said as he inserted the needle into Reborn's vein.

As Verde pushed down the plunger Reborn stopped struggling knowing from experience how much worse it would be if she moved. She clenched her hands into fists while her jaw worked in pain.

"What-is-this?" Reborn asked again as the needle was pulled out of her neck. Verde just cleaned the needle and walked over to his machines.

"What the serum is, is, something that will turn you into a guy, kora! After you finish with your transformation we're dumping you in your crush's town. Don't come back for another four months." Colonnello said as he loosened his grip on Reborn's left arm.

"**_What_**do you mean it will-" Reborn didn't finish her thought as her body was filled with agony.

She groaned as she clutched her stomach and clawed at the floor. Lal Mirch sat next to Reborn and wiped hair out of her eyes. She had been there and knew how it felt.

"Colonnello", Lal snapped, "Go get me a basin filled with water and a towel. Set it in Reborn's room."

"Sure, kora." Colonnello scampered out of Verde's lab to the kitchen were Fon was making tea.

Lal sighed as she grabbed Reborn's arm and slung it over her shoulder. Another groan resulted in her actions as she half carried half dragged Reborn to her room down the hall. She threw a thank you over her shoulder at Verde as she left.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Reborn grunted as she tried to walk with Lal's help. She wasn't succeeding very well.

"Well, Luce's worried about you and wanted to help you out. So thank us or don't but we're doing this because we want you to have a more happy life then when you were actually alive. So this is what we came up with while you were sleeping in your room."

"I'm just feeling the love. I feel like I'm one of Verde's test subjects."

"You were close. I was first to try this though. Remember when I was on that mission for over six months?"

"Yeah, I found it weird since it wasn't listed what you were doing. Colonnello was also here so I didn't know what to think."

"Well I took the same thing you did and it took about maybe six months for me to get used to being a girl again. Being a guy's a lot more different and it was glorious."

Reborn snorted as she collapsed into her bed. Another cramp wracked though her and she clutched the bed sheets underneath her.

"You'd think I'd be able to handle pain by what I did before I died." Reborn muttered into her pillow.

"You never really told us what you used to do." Lal observed as she ran her fingers through Reborn's hair.

"I was a hit woman. I worked for the mafia and was freelance." Reborn muttered as she relaxed her grip on the bed sheets. "I killed for a living and I was injured so many times. But I never quit no matter how much it hurt because I would looked down on. I was considered the best of the best and I didn't want to be looked down on because I was a woman."

"No wonder your so good at your job as a guardian angel. It's essentially the same thing."

"Yeah, I jumped at the chance when it was offered. I don't really think eternal torture's my thing." Reborn's voice was considerably deeper as she continued to speak. She was also looking less feminine.

"There's a suit on the desk. I'll check on you in another few hours. Have fun with the pain."

"Go to hell."

* * *

**Well, I finally churned this out. I feel like this story is just sort of here though. I'm not sure if I should keep it or not. But if you like it I'm glad. Please tell me if I made a mistake in grammar, spelling, or you liked the chapter, but I can't look it over because I have to get off now.**

**-Gate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Listen to the Vocaloid song, if you don't like Japanese songs then just search the words up or watch the video for it, but listen to it because this story is based off of it. The ending has a twist that differs from the song though.**

* * *

Tsuna rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand as he walked out of his room. He found it odd how bare the apartment felt. Usually he was alone because Mukuro left for his work. He was gone half the week with only visits now.

He didn't mind as he loved Mukuro. He felt something off about him lately though. Like he was getting more and more distant. He was confused as to why and when he asked about it he was brushed off saying that it was his imagination.

He still couldn't help but think Mukuro might be planning something. Big or small, it was something.

As he walked out into the open concept living room, he saw a note tape on top of the keys he gave Mukuro for his apartment. He was curios so he walked over and picked it up.

He didn't really pay attention that there were two sets of keys, Mukuro's shoes were gone, or that he was missing a suit case from the closet. He just opened the paper and read what was on it. He also didn't notice the tears falling down his cheeks when he finished the letter.

The letter was basically saying goodbye and how Tsuna was an idiot thinking that Mukuro would settle down with him. That Mukuro had found somebody better, which was a lie as he only had eyes for Tsuna, that replaced Tsuna in his heart.

Tsuna placed a hand over his mouth to stifle his sob. He crushed the paper in his hand and dropped it as he collapsed to the floor as well. The tears were hot as they escaped his eyes and made splotches in his pants. He didn't care as he just buried his head in his knees.

He really thought he had something special with Mukuro. He had dated people before, a girl and a guy, but it never worked out. He didn't click like he did with Mukuro. Reborn came close and he liked her, but Mukuro was another level with his feelings.

He can't explain why he cried, he barely cries ever, but he just couldn't keep a mask on when he was this hurt. He needed to talk with somebody but he didn't know who to call. All of his friends were busy with their own lives and he couldn't disturb them with something as trivial as his lost love life.

He ended up drying his tears, wiping his face and nose, and fixing his face so it wasn't as splotchy. If he were to get over this he needed a level head and no tears whatsoever. So he cleaned himself up and put on a new suit, like he had worn earlier, and walked out the door.

He wasn't ashamed if his eyes were still a little red-rimmed, he had cried and now he was over it. The heartache didn't leave but he was confident that he could last this trial in life.

He had a day off so he decided that a walk through town would be fine. Mukuro had probably skipped town and so he wouldn't have to see him when he walked around. He thought about his life as he walked, he didn't know how this happened but he felt like he was having an existential crisis*.

He sighed as he pondered life. He hated when he had such deep moments, they came at the most random times too. As he walked he thought further and further back over his life and was absentminded of his surroundings.

He didn't register where his feet took him until he came upon the spot where Mukuro and him had picked their vows to be said. He walked aimlessly and bumped into somebody while he was walking. He looked up to say sorry but the words died in his throat.

He didn't know what it was about this man but he felt drawn to him like he hadn't before.

* * *

Reborn held back the groan as another wave of pain rolled through. She hated being sick as she was looked at with pity and babied. She hated when people did that.

Colonnello had come in a few minutes after Lal Mirch left and laid the soaking towel on her forehead. He offered her words of comfort that she threw back in his face with an insult. He smiled devilishly as he shook his head.

"You'll thank us for this later, kora!" He yelled over his shoulder as he left through the door and closed it behind himself.

"Why don't you kill me now!" She yelled back as she stuffed her face into the pillow, she really couldn't stand when she was sick or hurt.

Her day consisted of sleeping off and on. Lal came in once every hour to check on her and most of the time Reborn was asleep. She burrowed under the blankets to escape the looks as she transitioned into a guy.

It was a weird feeling as well, turning into a guy. It felt like she was being welded down into molten and then remade into a new sword. It was a bitter-sweet feeling.

Near the end of the day when the pain was reaching its peak; it stopped. He had taken his clothes off as he didn't want them to get ripped in case something happened and he felt everything shift.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up slowly. There was no more pain and movement was easy. He blew a breath out of his mouth and realized his hair was cut short and had curly side burns.

He tugged on one in curiosity as he hadn't had them as much when his hair was longer. He liked them a lot to be quite frank. Reborn popped his neck as he moved and got feeling in his joints again.

He looked over to his dresser and saw a suit piled neatly on top. He rolled his eyes as it was the same thing he wore when he was a girl, without the tights and skirt of course. He got up and started dressing himself not really caring as how tall he got or how he looked.

He tied his shoes and walked out the door while putting his fedora on. He ran into Fon on his way to tell Luce that he was leaving. Fon backed up a few steps to gain some distance but tense when he looked at Reborn's face.

"Who are you?" Fon asked suspiciously as he tensed, ready to spring at a moments notice.

Reborn rolled his eyes as he answered, "Wow, that hurts Fon. I thought you knew me well enough to know my face even if I switched genders."

Fon seemed surprised at the statement and squinted as he tried to distinguish who Reborn was. It clicked after a moment. "Reborn, is that you?"

"Very good." Reborn said sarcastically as he shouldered his way past Fon and continued down the hall.

Fon caught up to him and looked him over, still in shock at the presence. "I thought it would take longer. Lal said that it took over two days for her to transition. But you have become quite the looker."

"I always was one."

Fon chuckled as he walked off to his room when they reached the hall for it. "Whatever you say!"

Reborn ignored him and walked to Luce's office where she always held meetings and gave everyone their missions. He never came uninvited but he decided that he should at least thank her and tell her he was leaving.

He rapped on the door and waiting for it to open. It did and Luce stood in the door way with a shocked expression. She looked under the rim of the fedora perched on Reborn's head and squealed in happiness.

"Oh, Reborn you look so handsome!" Luce gushed as she pulled Reborn into her office, shutting the door behind her. "That boy's going to be so lucky. You never told any one who he was or what he's like."

"There was a reason for that considering an angel and a human are kind of forbidden to mate." Reborn said as he sat down in a chair in front of Luce's desk.

"Well, I would still like to know about your lives. I'm your boss for eternity and there isn't much that can escape me." Luce smiled happily as she leaned against her own desk in front of Reborn. "So. What's his name?"

"Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short. I find him nice and I tolerate him." Reborn leaned his head against his hand that was propped up on the arm of the chair.

"He sounds cute."

"Because he is. But I came here to...Thank you. For everything."

"Oh? Really now?"

"Yes, for making Verde give me that shot. Also for letting me have a chance with Tsuna." Reborn took his fedora off with his free hand and smiled up at Luce. "It's good to know that you care so much."

"Why would I not care? I'm your boss and it's my job to take care of you idiots. Now, leave because I _will_ toss you out if I have to."

"Of _course _you would. I'll be back in a few months. Verde better not start thinking things either." Reborn said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Make sure you're happy with Tsuna because if you're not I will beat you since we went to so much trouble for you." Luce sighed as she watched Reborn walk out, a wave of an arm the only acknowledgement that he heard her.

Reborn walked through the pocket dimension that served as a short cu to the mortal world. He slouched his shoulders and dug his hands into his pockets as he walked down the street. He recognized that he was in the same town that Tsuna was in and idly wondered if the two would meet.

He walked aimlessly as he pondered through his thoughts. His feet took him somewhere by themselves and he didn't really care. His instincts were fantastic and by all means, let them do the walking for today.

As he was walking he felt somebody bump into him and he looked down. A pair of chocolate brown eyes met his black ones and he felt the words die in his throat.

Looks like he found Tsuna.

* * *

**Edited: 23/2/14 because I found so many mistakes it hurt.**

***An existential crisis is when you question life, your existence on earth, what your purpose is, etc. I found it hilarious how this will just randomly happen to people so I was like, yeah lets let Tsuna have one after he broke up.  
**

**I also feel really corny for the "love at first sight" thing. This is basically what happened and it's so corny and over played that it annoys me. But it works.**

**-Gate**


End file.
